


Tentacles

by Winklepicker



Series: 31 Days of Porn 2017 [10]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 31 Days of Porn Challenge 2017, Hux is in charge, M/M, Masturbation, Sort Of, Tentacles, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winklepicker/pseuds/Winklepicker
Summary: Hux is drawn into a mine by mysterious forces. Tentacle sex ensues.





	Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think Tentacles was one of the 31 Days prompts but, *cough*, it is now. In the interests of trying to fill in the 31 Days. That’s my excuse for this mess.

“Take her away.” Hux sneered, disgust and triumph laid bare on his face. The deserter cowered half-naked on her knees, covered in translucent red slime. It dripped in obscene globs down the insides of her thighs.

He raised his chin and watched with satisfaction as the stormtroopers took her back to the ship. Execution or reconditioning—he would let Phasma decide.

Now the crew was accounted for they could get off this forsaken planet. Kelrodo-Ai wasn’t the mightiest prize he’d acquired for the First Order, but they would find some use for these gelatine mines.

He pulled off a glove and ran his finger down the glistening wall at the mouth of the mine. It came away coated, as the deserter had been, with red slime.

“Filthy,” he muttered, sliding his fingers over each other. He swiped his tongue over his lips at the familiarity of that slick glide of skin on skin.

Hux took a step to follow his troops and froze. He whipped around, greatcoat swirling around his calves, and squinted into the dimly glowing red interior.

There, again, something like a shuffle, something like a splash.

Looking over his shoulder toward the shuttle he saw he was alone. The stormtroopers and the small gaggle of officers had left, expecting him to follow. He’d have words with the captain about that.

He turned back toward the mine, straining to hear the sound again. There was only the viscous drip of the gelatine. He sat his hand on his blaster and walked into the dark.

—————

From the cockpit Kylo watched the small procession return to the shuttle. He maintained the impassive facade of a man simply taking in the view. That he was scanning the figures—so distant they were mere specks—for a hint of bright hair was neither here nor there.

He admitted no interest in the matter, even to himself. The thud of his heart, the rush of saliva, the flush of his skin every time the general was near—a perfectly normal response to a severe irritation, that was all.

He scowled as the group marched nearer, willing himself to turn away. Almost. Almost except he couldn’t see Hux. They were countable now. He could see what it was he wasn’t seeing. The dark forms of three officers, walking well ahead. The white of the stormtroopers—twelve of those, yes. One extra, the deserter between two of the troopers. And, that was it.

He squinted harder, as though that might change the glaring error in the numbers. A glaring error that became a blinding error as the group arrived at the shuttle. By the time Kylo reached the ramp, the stormtroopers had taken the prisoner one way while the officers stood about confused, checking down the ramp behind them.

“Where’s Hux?” Kylo stormed toward them.

“Sir. We... he was right behind us.”

Kylo did not break his stride as he pushed past and veered down the ramp. They had schedules to keep, places to be. They couldn’t wait around for the general’s foolish sojourns. His heart wasn’t racing out of fear and worry. No. How absurd. He was angry. Furious. Because... because Hux was wasting his time. Their time. How dare he. How dare he...

Kylo started running.

—————

He should have turned back well before the gel reached his ankles but Hux drove on. Something pulled at him, pushed at the small of his back, like hands guiding his way. He whipped his head around. There was nothing behind him but the long path back to the surface.

He should go back. The air was warm, but not oppressive—humid, though not cloying. He shook his head to stave off the sleepiness that had crept up on him, wet strings of his hair clinging to the side of his face. 

A ball of warmth and light at his core hummed. Hard and sharp in his chest, deep and low in his belly. He brushed the back of his fingers lightly over the stretched fabric of his trousers. His heart hammered and his pulse beat a tantalising rhythm at his neck, between his legs. 

He should go back. But the thought was fleeting leaving only a compulsion to carry on deeper into the dark. 

—————

Kylo ducked as he entered the tunnel, away from the dangling strings of gelatine.

The ground was a muddy grey-pink soup where the stromtroopers had churned it with their feet. But the further in he went muddy mess became distinct footprints, in turn resolving into just one set. A single pair of footprints stamped into the glistening red glow, leading one way—further in, deeper and down.

“General?” he called.

A far away moan reached his ears, as though in reply. So faint perhaps he’d imagined it. He called again, and again came a moan soon after. A sustained, higher keen.

Kylo walked on, stepping gingerly on the slippery ground. There were more moans, groans, cries, and whispered sighs. The further he walked the more they came, from every direction—behind him, in front, from the rock above, even vibrating beneath his feet.

Kylo stilled. He closed his eyes and reached out with the Force, probing gently at first then harder, further. 

The air was a sighing breath, and he was struck with a surge of—he could only describe it as everything, all at once. He snapped his mind back. Doubled over, he clutched at his knees out of breath and flushed. Every muscle was wrung out like a soggy towel, inside him a thousand tiny supernovas burst and filled him with fizz. Well, he’d never been overly poetic.

He recovered from his stoop and rushed on, determined. His thoughts were no longer disguised with a coating of anger and irritation. Only Hux Hux Hux Hux filled his mind. Constant, and drumming its beat through his blood and his bones.

—————

Hux slammed arse first onto the ground. Around his ankle coiled a pink tendril inching up his calf, rooted in the wall. Its fleshy tip surged in waves, stretching to a soft point before the rest of its mass followed. Higher it climbed. Now stroking, now waving. 

“Stop that!”

The tendril stopped, its tip gave a tentative wriggle, inching forward.

“I said, stop that!” Hux grabbed it at its root and squeezed. “Who do you think you’re dealing with?” The tendril shrunk back and uncoiled from his leg, falling with a wet plop onto the ground. 

While he was distracted, thicker meatier limbs had wormed out from the gelatinous walls. They prodded with gentle touches, stroked and sought out bare skin. 

He slapped them away and scrambled to his feet. With fists clenched tight in fury and a flush on his cheeks he screeched, “How dare you!” His face tried to swallow itself in his rage.

One brave little tendril brushed over his cheek, soothing him as it probed at his lips, tracing around them and then brushing his cheek again. 

Hux turned fierce eyes toward it. “I am General Hux of the First Order.” 

The tendril pulled back. It waggled side to side, like a puppy hearing a new sound. 

Hux leaned in and hissed through clenched teeth, “And I will be obeyed.”

 

—————

 

Kylo kept stumbling as his feet forgot they were buried in a soup of gel. He righted himself and stumbled ever further until he rounded a bend in the tunnel and stopped dead.

In the deep red dark something was moving. Writhing, slinking things and there in their midst arched and head flung back, mouth open in a silent cry, was the translucent white figure of Hux. Hux of the chant in his head. Hux of the pain in his arse. That thought was followed far too swiftly by, “I wish”.

Hux was suspended, held by an army of red-pink limbs jutting from the tunnel wall. Others stroked and caressed his arms, his back, his thighs. Two small tendrils lovingly brushed through his golden red hair, messed from its usual pomaded discipline and dark with sweat. 

One slicked in and out of his mouth. It let him gasp for breath long enough to croak, “More, damn you! Harder,” before it swiped its tip again at his swollen lips gentle as a kiss, and slid, pulsing and probing slowly. Enough to stretch his lips wide. Enough for Kylo to see the bulge at his throat. 

Kylo clutched at the slick walls trying to hold himself steady and catch his ragged breath. He stepped closer, close enough to see the beads of sweat on Hux’s brow. To see a tear fall from the corner of the general’s tight closed eyes. 

Kylo couldn’t tell where one tentacle ended and another began. They roiled over Hux’s thin frame, entering him with slick slurping sounds, thrusting fast, and stroking slow. 

The one filling his mouth began to ripple, thick rings of muscle dancing in convulsions. Hux choked around it as a thin gel cascaded from his mouth. The tentacle withdrew leaving a shining slick trail in its wake. It spurted weakly over Hux’s face, on his chest before it shrunk back into the wall.

Hux coughed and spat to the side. He grasped at the tendrils coiled around his arms and tried to swing against the three tentacles pistoning into his soaking hole. “Is that all you’ve got?” he rasped out from his abused throat. “I’ve had better than you from a completely flaccid—ahh,” Hux’s back arched into a bow and he cried out as a fourth and then a fifth rippling limb thrust hard into him.

Kylo sought Hux’s mind and was struck hard. He fell to his knees, a breath punched from his chest, and the ache between his legs hot and urgent. His hands flew to his cock and pressed against the hardness under his tunic. A thin whine escaped him. He flushed with embarrassment, anger at himself. But Hux’s pleasure washed over him again, a wave foaming on the beach, and he raced to free himself.

“You?” he heard it, raspy and breathless followed by a gasp and a moan so deep it shook his bones and made his blood sigh. He never imagined the general’s voice could reach those depths. Not in the lonely hours when he imagined those long white fingers stretching him open instead of his own—the times he told himself were only dreams.

His cock finally free and in hand, Kylo looked up to see the green flash of Hux’s eyes spearing him through. He strained against a tentacle pressing around his neck, trying to take in another lapping at his swollen panting mouth. It withdrew with his advance, while the tendrils gently stroking his hair soothed his desperation. With his eyes never leaving Kylo’s, he sighed out, “Ren”. 

Kylo bit his lip and stroked himself in time with the five thick limbs pumping in and out of Hux. They moved together—tentacles, general, knight. Only the wet slap of slick gel and breathy whispered names called out.

They came like that, Hux first with Ren’s name on his lips as he convulsed in the net of fleshy tendrils that held him tight. A final bead of come drawn out by a coil of pulsing tentacle before he was lowered with reverence to the ground. Kylo soon after with Hux’s name falling from his lips like a promise. 

When the sound of their breathing fell from a hurricane to a breeze, Kylo rose to foal-steady feet. He gathered Hux’s scattered uniform and wrapped him in his greatcoat. 

“Hux?” he whispered, a tentative plea with his hand splayed on the general’s burning chest.

Hux cracked his eyes open to slits. “Bet you ten crates of Ergesh rum you can’t fuck me half as well as that.” 

A rush of heat ran through Kylo and he stuttered to answer before he noticed Hux shivering in his arms. And then shaking. And then bursting into a gurgling laugh before he hacked up a mouthful of pinkish-red slime. “You’re an asshole. You know that?” He wiped away the mess on Hux’s face with his sleeve.

“Yes, you ridiculous oaf.” Hux flapped a weak arm at his chest. “But I’m offering to be _your_ arsehole.” 

Kylo hoisted him up cradled in his arms, and began the long climb back. “I’m not sure I’ll measure up to your standards, General.”

Hux snaked his arms around his neck and scraped sharp teeth at Kylo’s throat. “My apologies. Did I say offering to be your arsehole? I meant demanding. And Ren,” he licked soothingly at his bite, “I will be obeyed.”


End file.
